1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a mounting arrangement for the pivotally openable rudder blades, which cross each other in pairs, of a guided missile, particularly a projectile which can be fired through the intermediary of a propellant charge gas pressure.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A mounting arrangement of that kind is known from DE 34 41 534 A1. In that known mounting arrangement, an elastically upsettable sealing ring is provided between the one annular shoulder on the respective shaft trunnion, and the associated second annular shoulder which is provided on the tail structure of the missile. A sealing effect and a return function are implemented by means of that sealing ring when the missile is launched by means of the propellent charge. Sealing rings of that kind consisting of elastically upsettable material however are only suitable for certain gas pressures which are limited in an upward direction. In addition, elastically upsettable sealing rings of that kind suffer from material ageing which has an effect on the properties thereof in terms of stock-keeping and durability.
Furthermore, with that known mounting arrangement of the above-described kind, it is necessary for the shaft trunnion of the corresponding rudder blade holder to be provided with an inclinedly extending opening into which an associated screwthreaded pin projects in order to provide for axial adjustment in force-locking relationship. Furthermore each shaft trunnion is provided with the coupling element by means of a key-and-spline connection in order to afford definedly limited radial mobility of the respective rudder blade. All those components however involve production tolerances which cannot be eliminated, and that has a corresponding effect on the angular positioning of each rudder blade. In addition the manufacture of that known mounting arrangement involves corresponding costs. Furthermore the elastically upsettable sealing rings result in the creation between the tail structure of the missile and the rudder blade holders for the rudder blades of a friction which cannot be disregarded and which has an effect on displacement of the rudder blades.